degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-5277119-20140519225703
for Sarah :p Jatie: Nasty Grind The gala was over. Katie sat on Jake's couch while he was in the kitchen getting wine and food. Katie wore a champagne colored party skirt while Jake was in a tuxedo. He came back in carrying two glasses of Champagne and some fruit. "Is this ok?" asked Jake. "Yeah it's fine." she said as she smiled and took a sip of champagne. "Katie...I know this is...kind of blunt...but I'm really glad I ran into you tonight." said Jake. "Yeah...me too." said Katie as she smiled. She took a bite of a strawberry and then looked at Jake who was smiling at her. "You...know Jake. I'm going to be honest. I never stopped loving you. I'll always love you. No matter what." said Katie. Jake was surprised and was hesitant to answer. "You know maybe I should just go." said a slightly disappointed Katie as she got. Jake grabbed her arm and pushed her back to him. "No." he said as he slowly kissed her. "I...love you too." he said. Katie smiled and kissed him again. She got on his lap and they began passionately making out. Jake's hand slowly moved toward Katie's middle. After a few rubs, he slid her panties down to the floor. Katie moaned with pleasure as he continued to rub her down below. She slid his tux off and went for his shirt. She wasted no time. She ripped off his shirt and began licking his chest. They kissed again and then Katie stood up. She carefully slid her dress off and took off her heels. Jake pulled her closer and began tenderly kissing her breasts and she ran her hands through his hands. He stood up and Katie wasted no time. She pulled his pants down and then she carefully slid off his boxers. He was always stiff as a rock. Katie smiled and took the bottle of champagne and poured some down his chest. The liquid ran down his chest as Katie licked it. She put him in her mouth and bobbed back and forth for a couple of minutes as Jake groaned in pleasure. She then stood up and they began passionately kissing again and Katie found herself on the couch with Jake's head between her legs. He slid his tongue inside of her and she moaned. "Oh...Jake." she struggled to get words out. It felt too good. As he continued to orally please her, he rubbed her breasts and Katie licked his fingers. They tasted like strawberries. After a few minutes, as she was on the verge of climax, Jake rose and put his member in her. He wasted no time. He went hard. Katie scratched his back as they both moaned in ecstasy. "Katie." said Jake while he was enjoying the act. Katie wrapped her legs completely around Jake's waist. He looked at her and kissed her again as his sweat dripped off his face and onto hers. She smiled and kissed him again. After minutes of pure sweet sexual feeling, Jake sensed that he was about to release. Katie moaned and with one more last breath of ecstasy, she screamed out his name. "OH JAKE!" And with that extra boost, Jake grunted and released himself. He laid on Katie's chest and smiled as he began to close his eyes. "I love you." whispered Katie into his ear. "I love you, too." he said.